Celebrating
by scribblez33
Summary: The family celebrates the winners of the family challenge


Jarethcat Productions

A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction

Scribblez33

Justin/Harper

There I stood, watching, on pins and needles as Justin came barreling out of the tunnel of mists. Relief washed over me. I knew secretly, deep down inside myself, that he would be the winner. He was the more responsible one. He had studied and practiced his heart out the last few years. He was good in everything he did.

I turned to Zeke, "He did it! He won! Justin is going to be the family wizard. This is so cool!" I was jumping up and down and almost missed what happened next.

"My sister would be the family wizard if she wouldn't have turned back to save me." Justin had said.

Alex was now the family wizard. My heart soared. Justin was a great person to stand up and be truthful. Even though it meant he wouldn't be able to be a wizard.

"I'm announcing my retirement." The professor named Justin his successor.

As everyone huddled around the family, I saw Juliet give Justin a large hug. My heart fell to my shoes. Now that she was back in the picture I was sure that he would be happy again. I have Zeke. I should be happy.

"Harper, I need to tell you something." Zeke leaned over to talk to me.

I put on a brave face as he turned and walked out of the wizard world.

I watched as Zeke bent over Harper. He, like me, was tall and gangly. I did try to work on my muscles some, but Zeke never saw the point. As Juliet let go of me, I watched Harper's face.

She had plastered a smile there, but I knew it meant she was being brave Harper.

As we headed back to the substation, I made sure to stay close to Harper and Alex, hoping that the two would confide in each other. Juliet still draped herself on my arm like old times, but unlike old times, I didn't want her there.

I wanted to hold Harper in my arms and let her cry the way I knew she would later tonight in her room. With or without my sister.

I watched everyone sit down at the table and Mom and Dad get the fixings for sandwiches ready. Harper looked broken. Alex put an arm around her and the two laughed a little bit.

Turning to Juliet, I knew I had to do it.

"Juliet, we once loved each other. But like you said before you ran off, I need to move on."

Juliet looked over at Harper. "Justin, I am so happy for you. I am always going to love you, but I can tell where your true heart is."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Juliet. Harper helped me move on and I realize now, it is because of her that I can see her in a new light."

I turned to face the celebration.

Juliet vanished.

I saw Justin hug Juliet and turned away. Things were going back to the mushy way they were before.

I couldn't stand to see happy in everyone but me.

"Alex, why would Zeke choose now to leave me?" I wondered out loud.

Alex gave a small snort in attempt to laugh. "I have no idea, but that is weird."

"Zeke left you?" I now realized why Harper put on her brave face, why she was not celebrating with the rest of us.

"Please, Justin. As if you didn't know your best friend broke my best friend's heart." Alex stepped up between the two of us.

"I didn't know. Or do you forget, Alex, we were preoccupied with a family game show?"

"Both of you stop it! I don't need you fighting like this today. I'm going to my room."

I watched Harper run off quickly.

"Look what you did, Justin!" Alex began to follow her but I grabbed her arm.

"Let me, Alex. I have something I want to share with her."

Alex and I exchanged glares which then softened to understanding.

"Ok, but please be gentle with her. She doesn't need any more hurt today."

As I ran off after Harper, Alex called out, "Or ever."

There was a knock on my door.

"Go away, Alex!" I cried out.

"Its not Alex. Will you let me in?"

My breath caught in my throat. It was Justin. But what did he want with me?

"What do you want, Justin?" I asked as I approached the door.

I heard a sigh on the other end.

"To talk to you, Harper. Please let me in."

I knew Justin was sincere because he always is, so I opened my door and let him in.

"Congratulations on getting a job and keeping your powers. I bet Juliet is really excited." I made my way over to my bed and grabbed a pillow. I hugged it to myself.

Justin walked over to me and sat down. He didn't wait for permission, he just sat.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Harper." He moved a strand of hair from my face. "I am sorry Zeke broke your heart. I know how it feels. You helped me get over Juliet once and I thanked you. Let me help you."

I looked up at Justin. His hazel eyes were staring back at me.

"Why would he do this now? I don't understand it!" I began to cry again. Justin wrapped an arm around me and pulled my head to his chest.

"Just let it out, Harper. Its going to be ok."

"Justin?"

"Yes, Harper?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

I smiled at Harper. She just called me a good friend. Now to tell her my news.

"Harper, there is one more thing that I need to tell you. Juliet and I, just now at the substation, we parted ways."

"I know, I saw you guys hugging." Harper responded

"No, Harper, I mean we broke up."

Harpers mouth formed an "OH" shape that meant she had no idea how to respond.

"Looks like we're both miserable, huh?" She said

"No, not at all, Harper. I am the one who broke it off."

"I don't understand, Justin. Why would you do that? She was finally back."

"I loved someone else. Someone who helped me move on a long time ago."

That was all that I said. I took my arm from around Harper and got up.

I sat and thought about what Justin had just told me, kind of confused about it really.

"Wait, Justin!" I sprang up out of bed and walked over to him. "You're telling me, that you broke it off with Juliet to be with me?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. Harper, when you tried so hard to make me forget Juliet and move on, I realized that deep down, I already had."

"You kissed me on the cheek and changed me back to me. I guess I am not seeing how that was moving on."

"Because, Harper, when I kissed you on the cheek, I should have kissed you for real."

I took Harper into my arms and bent down. I searched her face for a sign telling me to stop and none came. I kissed her. My lips on her lips, in one perfect kiss.

As we pulled away, Harper looked at me, her expression dreamy.

"Never had I dreamed that it would feel like that."

"Me either, Harper."

A smile played across her lips as she took my hand and linked it in hers.

"I believe there is celebrating to do, Headmaster."

I smiled back. "I couldn't agree more, Harper my sweet."

The two of us hand in hand, smiling, headed back to the celebration, with more celebrating to be done on top of it all.


End file.
